Beyond the Kraken
by calysto-antonsen
Summary: PotC2 spoilers. AU after the Kraken eats the Pearl. The Kraken falls in love with Jack. Davey Jones is screwed. Dark!Jack. Lord of the Kraken!Jack Paused for now. See profile for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC and this is AU. Well, probably.

Also, this is a plotbunny that attacked me right after I watched _Dead Man's Chest_ and had to bring back Jack ASAP and make him spiffy. I'm told it's understandable, but I have a suspicion that people still think I'm nuts.

Beyond the Kråken

**Prelude:**

The tentacles swirled about the ship in a macabre dance of death, twirling and pirouetting in morbid fascination. The jaws of the 'monster' opened slowly, fanning out layers of twitching claw-like teeth, opening like the petals of a fatal flower.

The man on the deck of the famed ship-with-black-sails turned from his previously shackled position and stared into the gaping maw of the enormous creature behind him as it let out an earsplitting roar, spaying him with saliva and mucus. Picking up his goop-caked hat, the captain of the _Black Pearl_ drew his sword to await his destiny. As the long teeth closed behind him only one thought crossed his mind:

_'Tis a shame really. That a creature such as this should be bound to serve a **thing** such as **it**._

**End Prelude**

oooooooooo

_'Tis a shame really. That a creature such as this should be bound to serve a **thing** such as **it**._

The thought echoed through her soul. No fear. That man had held no fear. Only pity and sadness. _For me?_ she asked herself again. _He has compassion…for me?_

He missed his ship, he missed his friends, and he held a deep anger for someone by the name of Elizabeth Swann. And so he had redirected to force of all his compassion to his deliverer.

Davey Jones had never shown her compassion. Even he was scared of her. But this man literally _loved_ her because she did what she was meant to do, and as she swallowed him his only thoughts were how she could be so much more without a master.

But she needed a master, she wanted one. One who would talk to her, who would summon her without a booming shockwave but by speaking softly to her and running coarse human, if immortal, hands across one of her strong appendages. And this Sparrow would teach her to fly.

He awoke in a plush bedroom with black silk hangings embroidered with gold. He noticed his dreads were gone and his long black and red mottled hair was silky and clean, his face clean-shaven, and clothed in deep reds and blacks and silvers of silk inlaid with diamonds.

He sat up drunkenly and noticed that at the end of the bed stood a woman with tentacles for hair and claws for hands. She backed away as his eyes looked her over in confusion. She lifted her chin and gazed nervously into his eyes.

"I am the Kråken."

His eyes widened and he paled visibly. "Tell me," he began in his gruff voice. "Tell me, am I dead?"

She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. He furrowed his brow in confusion, obviously wondering why _she_ was the nervous one.

"No." Her voice was deep and reminded him of the crashing waves of the sea. "If you accept my offer you can live forever." A hopeful gleam shone in her eye.

"Do you love me, Sparrow?"

He smiled sweetly, almost lovingly. "Sorry luv, but my heart is with the ocean."

Her face fell. Then she abruptly brightened. "I _am_ the ocean."

He raised an eyebrow. Then, inhumanly fast she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

A torrent of emotions and feeling flooded his mind. All the joy of sea spray, the freedom of ocean winds, the laughter of lightening, the caress of the wave, the slap of a hurricane like a jealous lover. And he realized, that yes, this is what he loved.

Slowly she pulled away. Sheepishly she sat on the edge of the bed and twitched he clawed hands nervously.

"I once picked Davey Jones to be my Master."

She looked away and began to shiver.

"I thought he loved me. But he only loves himself."

Her tentacular hair twisted anxiously, twitching and twirling.

"I can sense that _you,_" she turned towards him and he leaned forward, resting a calloused yet gentle hand on her back.

"You love me."

He gulped and nodded.

"IwantyoutobemyLord." She said it quickly, bracing for rejection.

He rested a hand on one of her claws, stroking her fingers soothingly.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

She looked up into his eyes, saw the spark of sincerity and let herself be drawn into his embrace whispering, "_yes, my **Lord.**_"

oooooooooo

Captain Jones was trembling. His heart was gone. G. O. N. E. Gone. And no one knew where it was. And the only one who possibly knew where it was would be was that insufferable excuse of a man, Jack Sparrow.

Who had been eaten by the Kråken.

He sat in front of his organ loosing himself to the dark gothic melodies that sounded from the dozens of pipes about the cabin. He would simply have to find the survivors of the _Black Pearl_ and see if they knew where it was.

But…they would be on land by now. They would be safe from his grasp.

He pounded the keys in frustration and a loud, angry note blew through the coral piping and shook through every part of _The Flying Dutchman_.

And yet…there was something else that was not quite right with the sea. He couldn't place the feeling, but it seemed almost as if the _monster_ was doing something _different_.

He shivered though the air was warm and hoped it would have nothing to do with him.

oooooooooo

Former Captain of _The Black Pearl_, Barbossa surveyed the grieving pirates in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"Well? What about the _Pearl_, hmm?"

There was some uncomfortable shifting and shuffling of feet before a young man, _Bootstrap's son_, he reminded himself, spoke.

"The Kråken ate it."

"Oh." Barbossa frowned. "Then how are we going to sail away to the ends of the earth?"

The door creaked open and a figure was outlined against the darkness. "Because," Jack's light tenor voice descended upon the room. "You won't have to."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC and this is AU. Well, probably.

Also, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far for their positive feedback and ego-inflating comments. It does wonders for the creativity. Thank you XXXHPDM ShipperXXX, Lady Merlin, and Thorinella.

And yes, this chapter is short, but it is mainly just an interlude to bring Jack's existence back to light.

_The door creaked open and a figure was outlined against the darkness. "Because," Jack's light tenor voice descended upon the room. "You won't have to."_

The reactions were mixed. Elizabeth stood and backed away from the door. Will remained seated and experienced some degree of jealousy. He wasn't about to forget that _moment_ on the boat for nothing.

Barbossa started in surprise but hid it well. He was a bit apprehensive for he knew that the mutiny in the past was not something easily forgotten. He held no illusions of a friendship of the past.

The crew seemed torn between wanting to cheer for his return and wanting to interrogate him about what had happened.

But the island seer simply blinked, looked at him, and curtsied as if in the presence of royalty.

"What?" The short man drawled in his usual drunken manner. Barbossa had always found it amusing that Sparrow seemed more sober when he was plastered than when he was not.

"Aren't all you lot happy to see me?"

He stepped into the room and turned to look at that maid…Elizabeth Turner was it? No, apparently.

"What about you _Miss Swann_?" So her name was Swann. She had lied to Barbossa before. Interesting. And Jack seemed to be royally pissed with her. She backed away against a wall.

Jack looked different. It was easily noticed by all present. The man's appearance had altered drastically. Instead of the bouncing with excitement ruffian was a regal, and though he was loathe to admit it, intimidating man. His face was clean shaven showing sharp aristocratic features with had been previously hidden by a beard. His tanned skin was smooth and a uniform bronze and the dark outlines of his eyes still contrasted to make his gaze seem wild and feral.

His hair was no longer in dreadlocks but cascaded about his face in waterfalls of black and auburn fire. His bandanna was replaced with a band of black silk with glistened with golden trim. As a matter of fact he was clothed in black silk which seemed to flutter about him like the shadows in the waves of the sea.

"_Elizabeth_, you are the one responsible for my death, after all it was _you_ who chained me to the boat." His eyes narrowed at her. "You need to watch out Will for ones like her. They'll be the death of you."

The tears dripping down her face now escalated into dry sobs. Jack turned away and looked up. To see Barbossa standing there.

His eyes widened suddenly, the former nemesis was definitely not expected. Jack tentatively reached down the link to his beloved.

.:Do you suppose he can be trusted:.

She sent back a feeling of the Caribbean sun and sea spray in joy that he was asking _her_ opinion. To Jones she had always been just an animal.

.:He holds no illusions. He did not belong with the dead. His word is trustworthy. He fears you will kill him again:. She sent a feeling of coral sunsets. .:As well he should my Lord.:.

.:Thank you, lovely.:.

His eyes had glazed for a moment, and now his vision swam back into focus.

"Barbossa." He inclined his head.

"Jack," the other pirate acknowledged. "Jack, I-"

Sparrow cocked his head to the side. "I'll not kill you yet, savvy?" He glanced towards Miss Swann. "She was I can trust _you_ for now."

It was obvious that this 'she' was not Elizabeth, Anamaria, or the exotic Seeress who remained reverently on her knees muttering with her eyes closed after her initial curtsy.

"Who is 'she'?"

Ah, Will Turner. He of course would ask that. Jack turned swayingly to him his hands finding invisible purchase in the air around him as he steadied himself. He smiled suddenly and the boy's eyes widened when he saw that Sparrows teeth were pointed.

"My lovely."

At that statement a sudden rumbling sounded from outside the hut, a low crooning noise, like a cat purring in happiness. Jack shivered, but not in fear. Just happiness.

He turned to the window and murmered, "I'm almost done darling, I'll be with you soon."

"What was that?" Panic. That must have been Gibbs. Always the superstitious one. But the one to provide an answer was the mystic who suddenly rose above the floor and pointed at Jack. He just grinned, his sharpened teeth flashing in the gloom of the dingy room.

"My lovely."


End file.
